A Random Elrios Story: Deadly Rivalry
by XxArisaxX
Summary: Elsword x Aria x Chung. My OC Aria is in a position...where two morons are in love with her...I will not say more cuz if I do, I will rage with my Atomic Blaster in PvP.
1. Chapter 1

**A Random Elrios Story: Deadly Rivalry**

**WELCOME TO MY…THINGY**

So, blah blah blah blah

*random mumbling*

Read my profile to learn more about me…not like it's a good idea though… .

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy:** Wha- WHERE THE HECK AM I?

**Arisa:** Welcome to my story. You're stuck here as commentary.

**Froggy:** T^T Why would you do this to me?

**Arisa:** Moving on, oh right introductions. I'm the author, a CN named Arisa. And that's Frog the LK. I will use abbreviations, so deal with it.

**Froggy:** Ari, why do I have to help?

**Arisa:** First of all, who helped you train? Who helped you advance? Who got you into the guild?

**Froggy:** Fine. Fine. You scare everyone anyways.

**Arisa:** Now back to the story it's gonna include my OC, Aria, and Frog's OC, Luna. And this random girl named Maria. Oh, and Luna's and Aria's brothers.

**Froggy:** YAY I GET TO BE IN IT!

**Arisa:** Ignore the immature screaming child. Btw this is like Chung x Aria x Elsword thingy.

* * *

Elsword - Lord Knight (16)

Aisha - Elemental Master (17)

Rena - Wind Sneaker (19)

Raven - Reckless Fist (19)

Eve - Code Nemesis (15)

Chung - Deadly Chaser (16)

(Btw say you hate Nemesis and I will murder you)

Aria - Resuscitated Abyss (15)

Luna - Phantom Ringmaster (15)

Maria - Arcane Exorcist (18)

Ace - Mech's Virtue (15)

Lyon - Midnight Assassin (19)

* * *

**STORY TIME!**

**Location: Vesalius Mansion (Aria's home)**

**Aria's Thoughts**

"ACE, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BOOK?!" (Btw that's Aria's bro)

*Elsword walks in*

"Sup~~!"

Then, I felt myself blush and started feeling nervous.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous when I see Elsword? _

"A-r-i-a, are you okay? Your face is all red."

I looked up and saw Rena looking at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine. I promise."

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"ARI!"

Luna's voice filled my room and started to give me a headache.

What could she want this time?

"Ari, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like anyone?"

Suddenly, my face turned red.

"Uh, well…um…"

*BOOM*

*Elsword and Chung burst through the door*

*Chung pushes Elsword out of the way*

_Idiots…_

Then, they started screaming at the same time.

"ARIA! ARE YOU OK? WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION?"

"Uh…I almost went on a rage…"

*Elsword and Chung stare*

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy:** Am I just the idiot…?

**Arisa:** Frog, you always were the idiot. Nothing has changed.

**Chung and Elsword:** Uh…

**Froggy:** STAY OUT OF THIS.

**Arisa:** Let's get back to the story before I rage. ^_^

**Froggy:** Uh oh… *prepares to run*

**Arisa:** *rage mode on* *grabs Atomic Blaster* (I am a CN after all)

**Elsword:** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

**Back to the story…**

**Location: Haven (Aria's Hometown)**

**Chung's Thoughts**

_Am I really gonna fight over Aria with someone like Elsword? _

"Hey, Chung, are you okay?"

"Aria! Uh, I'm fine."

Aria simply sat down next to me.

"C'mon. I can tell there's something wrong with you."

"It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

_Ugh. I really am falling for someone like this. _

**Elsword's Thoughts**

*notices Chung with Aria*

_Is that Aria sitting with Chung? Man, sometimes that guy really bugs me. _

**Later…**

**New Location: Forest Outside Haven**

**Elsword's Thoughts**

"Hey, Elsword. What're you doing out here?"

_Chung. The last person I wanna see right now. _

"Can I ask you something, Chung?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Aria?"

"Well, she's my fiancée, but she doesn't really wanna marry me. I do like her though."

"I thought you would say that."

"It's obvious that you're in love with her, Elsword. Still, she doesn't notice it."

_Aria really knows how to lock up her emotions. Still, she's so cute when she sleeps. Ugh. I sound like a perverted stalker. What am I saying? _

I then hit myself in the head.

*Aria walks up to Elsword and Chung*

"Hey~~! What are you guys talking about?"

*Elsword and Chung turn around*

"Me and Elsword were just talking about guy stuff. It's not important."

"Well, if it's not important, you can tell me right?"

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Ugh. This is gonna take forever.

**Froggy:** You're the one that level grinds all day.

**Arisa:** Says the one that's not even level 50.

**Froggy: **SHADDUP! Anyways, where am I during all this?

**Arisa:** Dude, you are a supporting character. Who cares? Deal with it.

**Froggy:** EHHHHHHHHHH~~!

* * *

**AND WE ARE BACK…**

**Chung's Thoughts**

_Oh, god. How am I supposed to get through this without saying something stupid. _

"Me and Chung were just talking about who we liked and stuff like that."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Hey, Aria do you mind sparring with me and Raven for a bit?"

Aisha ran up to Aria and tried to hug her, but fell.

"Hm, okay."

*Aria leaves*

**Sometime later…**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

"LUNA, YOU IDIOT. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"IT WASN'T ME. ACE TOOK YOUR STAFF."

"DON'T BELIEVE HER MARIA. SHE'S CRAZY."

_-_- Like you're one to talk.…_

So, Raven and Rena notice them arguing, but decide to ignore it.

_Awhile later…_

"Aria. ARIA! ARIANNA VESALIUS! GET YO BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Aisha kept screaming over and over again till Aria finally decided to come down the stairs.

"What? I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning blood off my weapons…"

*Aisha stares*

"Kden…Anyways, I wanna talk to you about your crush on Elsword & Chung."

_Problem?_

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** *listens to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus*

**Everyone except Aria and Maria:** ARISA!

**Arisa:** Yo~!

**Eve:** WHERE AM I IN ALL THIS?

**Arisa:** You're gonna appear. Calm down, lady!

**Froggy:** YOU'RE TURNING INTO ME. I'M INFLUENCING YOU. YAY!

**Arisa:** *take out scissors* Ya got a problem with that?

**Elsword:** You might wanna run.

**Froggy:** It's not fair. Why does everyone pick on me? T^T

**Eve:** C'mon tadpole. I wanna show up in this story.

**Froggy:** DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY NICKNAME?!

**Everyone:** Yes.

**Arisa:** Well, see you next time. My laziness is getting the best of me...TIME TO TRAIN. *gives up after one run* TO ARENA! Review if you want, good or bad I don't care. It's my first time…so it's not good.

**Everyone:** WA-

**Arisa: ***cuts transmission*


	2. I FORGOT SOMETHING

BTW I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ARIA, ACE, AND MARIA ALL CREDIT GOES TO KILL3RCOMBO AND KOG' AND MY FRIEND

*runs away*


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Welcome back! Wait…YOU CAME BACK…ah whatever…I actually finished this in like a few hours...with help from Frog, of course. She's my inspiration.

**Eve:** Am I gonna appear in this chapter or not? I feel neglected.

**Arisa: ***hugs Eve* Yes, you're gonna be in this chapter.

**Froggy: **Ari, I thought you don't like hugs…wait, I'm your inspiration...

**Arisa: **How many times have I told you if you hug me, die, but if I hug you, it's okay?

**Froggy: **Meh meh meh meh meh!

**Arisa: **SHUT UP ALREADY!

**Froggy: **I just ate a bunch of pudding. :3

**Arisa: ***drinks tea* *burns pudding* Now, let's get on with the story before this moron goes hyper.

**Froggy: **Who ya callin' a mo-

**Eve: ***slaps Froggy*

**Arisa: **Remember that this is a girl we are talking about…

* * *

**STORY TIME**

**Location: Vesalius Mansion**

**Aria's Thoughts**

_I just wanna jump out the window and fly away…but maybe talking will make me feel better. Or not. Still helps though…I think._

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

I started to blush without realizing it.

"Aw~~! Your face is so red; it's adorable!"

Aisha kept going on and on and on about this and that and blah blah blah. I zoned out after like 10 minutes.

"OH, RIGHT! Let's talk about the love triangle between you guys~3!"

"There's nothing going on between us. Besides, I don't like picking between people."

"Hm. Well, anyways, they are things that you like about them right? RIGHT?"

"Aisha…you're being a bit pushy…"

"Oh, sorry. I just can't help it when it comes to this kind of stuff."

**Location: Haven Central Plaza**

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_Oh, wow…what a coincidence. It's Chung standing outside the jewelry store. Just my luck._

Haven Central Plaza, a small area filled with different shops. A weapon and armor store, a jewelry store, a school, bulletin board and other buildings. The plaza separated the rich side of town from the poor side. Naturally, people wouldn't cross, but there's always exceptions-like Luna and Lyon. I decide to quietly follow Chung to see what he was doing. Hiding behind the fountain, I see a smile on his face as he says something to himself.

_What the hell could he be doing? Who am I kidding? He's probably gonna try to flirt with Aria later, but I'm gonna beat him to it._

*Elsword smiles evilly*

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey, Chung!"

"Elsword, do you need something?"

*Elsword does another evil smile*

"Uh, what are you doing?!"

**A few seconds later…**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

*muffled screaming*

So, Elsword tied Chung to a tree…and then ran off to find Aria. After running the wrong way through the darker part of the woods, he fell after tripping over a rock. When he looked up, he saw a large building painted to look like a mass of trees. (Yea, I'm making him pretty stupid. HEHEHEHEHEHEH)

"Wha-What is this place?"

A large emblem that looked like a tornado was above the door that was engraved with the letters "T" and "U".

_A mysterious building, heh. Just wait, Elsword; it's not just any building._

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** So, Elsword has finally found it, right, Frog?

**Froggy: **WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? HOW COULD HE FIND IT IF IT'S IN HAVEN?

**Elsword: **Um, aren't we in Haven…

**Arisa: ***face palm*

(BTW this actually happened…except I said what Elsword did…)

**Eve: **Ari-chan, you said I would be in this chapter.

**Arisa:** You are…just not yet. Aria hasn't got- NEVER MIND I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING!

**Froggy: **Fail~~!

**Arisa: **You're the one that "accidentally" screamed my name out to our ENTIRE GUILD!

**Froggy:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

**Arisa: **HOW IS IT AN ACCIDENT THAT YOU TYPE MY NAME?! *summons Nasod Spears* (gotta love CN)

**Everybody except Arisa and Froggy: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S RAGING AGAIN!

**Rena, Aisha, and Eve: **Back to the story~3!

* * *

**The Story…**

**Location: Mysterious Building in Woods Outside Haven**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

"Seriously, what is that building?"

*door opens*

The door to the building suddenly opens, and a girl walked out with some other people. Immediately, Elsword recognizes Aria's voice.

"So, your respons-WHAT THE HECK?! ELSWORD, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

_Oh, god. We better be careful._

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_This is bad. She sounds mad. Wait, why am I just lying here? FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT'S SHE DOING?!_

Aria walked up to him and unsheathed her sword that was on her back. The ancient markings on the blade started glowing with a menacing dark blue aura. He didn't notice, but her jet black angel wings were spread wide open.

"Ace, do you mind telling them what they have to do? I'm not gonna be able to."

"Sure."

Everyone started to back away from the angel with a rather murderous intent in her eyes. Slowly, her white highlights started to turn black. A dark and icy aura surrounded her entire body.

"Awakening. Angel of Ebalon."

_OKAY! THIS GIRL IS REALLY STARTING TO SCARE ME, but she sort of looks prettier when she's mad. Maybe I should get up before I start doing something absolutely moronic._

"Now, Elsword, why are you here, and how did you find this place?"

There was a hint of hate in her words, and her face had a serious yet calm expression.

"Uh, I was running through the forest, and then, I tripped over something. When I looked up, I saw this building…What is this place anyways?"

Aria then decided to sheath her sharpened sword. Her hair turned back to its normal color, and the evil aura disappeared without a trace.

"This i-"

"Actually, I'm more interested in what just happened."

"Oh, that's what happens when I release a seal on my powers. I turn into an emotionless lunatic. The longer I stay in it, the harder it is to control. Also, if you want to find out about this, ask one of my friends. Now, get out of here before I kill you."

"Yes, ma'am."

_That's one terrifying girl, alright. I totally screwed up..._

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy: **How come Elsword's really stupid…?

**Elsword: **WHO YA CALLING STUPID?!

**Arisa: ***hugs Elsword to keep him from strangling Froggy* It's because it fits him.

**Chung: **If Arisa-san likes Elsword, can I have Aria?

**Elsword: **BACK OFF CHUNG!

**Arisa: **Well, since she's my OC, she's pretty much another me.

**Chung: **Why won't you hug me then?

**Arisa: **Cuz Elsword has cooler hair. *hugs Elsword tighter*

**Elsword: ***smirks at Chung*

**Arisa: **But I do like people that know how to use guns.

**Chung & Elsword: **SO, WHO'S GONNA WIN?!

**Arisa: **For God's sake, I am not a genius. I'm still deciding; I DON'T LIKE CHOOSING BETWEEN PEOPLE.

**Eve: **When am I coming? C'mon, I've been waiting forever. STOP STALLING ALREADY!

**Arisa:** Don't worry! Eve, you are coming, okay? *whispers* I just haven't decided when *whispers*

**Eve: **What?

**Raven: **How come I'm not part of the love triangle?

**Arisa: **1. It's a love "triangle". 2. I never really liked you that much for some reason. 3. Elsword, Eve, and Chung are my favorites.

**Eve: **Then, why haven't I appeared yet?

**Raven: **So cruel.

**Arisa: **I'm waiting for the right time, and of course I'm cruel. Anyways, this has been going on too long. Back to the story…and don't question my logic!

* * *

…**Welcome back to the story…**

**Location: Outside Vesalius Mansion**

**Eve's Thoughts (Yes I said Eve, happy now)**

_I wonder what is wrong with Elsword and Chung. They have been acting rather strangely around Aria. However, I am sure she can handle this._

**Location: Tree at the Edge of the Woods**

**Chung's Thoughts**

_Damn you, Elsword! You just had to tie me up to a tree just to get a girl to like you…Actually, it is Aria, so it's pretty logical. Ugh, stupid tape. Wait…Elsword; you really aren't good at tying knots._

After about an hour or so, Chung noticed that the knot had become loose and broke free. He has the strength to carry the Destroyer, his cannon, and yet, he can't break free of rope. It's sad; isn't it? He then ripped the tape off his mouth, slightly wincing from the pain. As if by instinct, he ran off the same direction Elsword did. The sunlight shining through the trees started dimming as the woods got denser. Chung stopped when he ran out of breath. Unlike Elsword, he somehow ended up bumping into Aria.

_Of course this happens._

"Oh, hey, Chung. You okay?"

"I'm fine, and have you seen Elsword anywhere?"

"Oh, I think he headed back to my house."

"Kden."

**Location: Vesalius Mansion**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

Elsword finally makes it back to Haven, but he got lost a few times due to all the similar trees in the forest. The first thing he sees is Eve, Rena, Raven, and Lyon talking. He thought that he should ask Lyon for more info since he is one of Aria's closest friends.

_Is this a good idea? Well, let us find out and see…next time._

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa: **Well, that concludes it for now. Will talking to a moron's brother be a good idea? I don't know and neither do you.

**Eve: **I barely appeared…

**Froggy: **Ari's good at being cruel. OH, I HAVE AN IDEA! LUNA, ACE, AND ELSWORD SHOULD START PRANKING PEOPLE NEXT TIME! AND MARIA NEEDS TO APPEAR MORE! AND BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

**Arisa: **Oh, dear lord. She's high on sugar. WHO GAVE HER PUDDING?!

**Everyone: ***backs away*

**Froggy: **Armageddon Blade!

**Elsword: **I wanna handle this. Armageddon Blade!

**Froggy:** Sonic Blade! Sandstorm!

**Elsword: **Armor Break! Double Slash!

(Yea, Frog's not the best LK…I usually can't win against LK…unless it's her.)

**Arisa: **Dat's enough! Iron Scraps!

**Elsword & Froggy:** *moan in pain*

**Arisa: **Tch. Well, see ya next time. Hope you enjoyed the pain! ^_^ LOL JK…Maybe…Oh, someone might get kidnapped...wow...that was stupid. Anyways working on making failures for everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've been creative lately…75%…too much work to train

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy:** WELCOME TO ANOTHER INSTA-

**Arisa:** OI, GTFO. *pushes Frog out the window* Welcome back, everybody. In this chapter, a certain someone will meet a tragic fate…lerl JK…Also, soon, if they ever answer, I might have some special guests from my guild. So, today's story might include jealously, Aria's uncontrollable temper, and her fears. No one's perfect.

**Elsword:** Am I gonna get to kiss her?

**Chung:** GET OUT ELDORK. SHE'S MINE!

**Maria:** *wakes up* Okay, will everyone be quiet for like two minutes? Ugh, Soul Exile.

*BOOM*

**Arisa:** There's Maria, the Old Lady with Plastic Surgery.

**Froggy:** It took you this long to introduce her! And btw, OW!

**Arisa:** Like I said before, I AM NOT A GENIUS! Now, you want me to get on with the story or use Junk Break.

**Everyone:** STORY!

* * *

**THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR…not**

**Location: Haven**

**? Thoughts**

"So, this is Haven. Seems like a weak little village. Raiding this place will be easy."

"Banthus, sir, we should go now before we are noticed."

_Tch. The only thing that stands in my way is that brat from the Red Knights. There's no way he could be here. _

Banthus has arrived in Haven, and he plans to steal the treasures as well as take kidnap some girls for ransom. Hopefully, the El Gang knows what to do.

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Froggy:** Weren't we gonna learn about the building?

**Arisa:** I decided to just have a flashback later, okay? Are there problems?

**Froggy:** No. *backs away* PUT AWAY THE SCISSORS ALREADY!

* * *

**Sorry about the short interruption…**

**Location: Outside Vesalius Mansion**

**Narrator's Thoughts **

_Yay! It's finally time! Oh, I won't tell you…_

Eve was sitting alone outside with her beautiful long silver hair floating in the wind. All seemed peaceful, until something covered her mouth and knocked her out. At the same time, Aria walked outside-only to see her friend being kidnapped.

"EVE!"

_Kidnapping…Eve needs to have a moment. _

Aria tried save her friend, but for some reason, her power seemed to be fading. Her eyes turned lifeless and she fell unconscious. Banthus decided not to take her and left to raid the rest of the village. By morning, everyone realized their homes had been broken into. At least 15 people other than Eve were missing.

**Awhile later…**

**Location: Aria's Room (Her Dream)**

**Aria's Thoughts **

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

"Welcome to the Abyss, Aria."

_What do you mean the Abyss? _

"The origin of your magic is from here. However, the power is being absorbed somehow."

_So, I can't use any dark magic…_

"Until you can fully learn to use Ice Magic, your power will be greatly weakened."

_I don't care. I will become stronger to protect those close to me. Eve…_

"You are in no state to help your friend. You must rest."

_But my frie-. Maybe you're right. I'll only slow them down. I feel so useless. My parents always expect the perfect child, but I can't be. I lose my temper too easily and I can never truly express my emotions. My weakness is my fear. I am always afraid sanity will abandon me. _

"Realizing your weakness will only make you strive for more. Now, stop worrying your friends."

Aria woke up to see a pair of ruby eyes staring at her. Elsword was shocked and relieved to see Aria open her eyes. The worry in his eyes was clearly shown. Suddenly, he hugged her-being careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Aria tried to get up, but pain surged through her body, forcing her to lie back down.

"Don't push yourself, and where'd Eve go?"

"…Sh-Sh-SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY BANTHUS!"

Tears streamed down the young angel's face as she continued to worry about her Nasod friend.

"I couldn't do anything. I felt as if all the power was being drained from my body and I collapsed. I-I let him ta-"

Her sentence was cut short when Elsword kissed her. Her face turned as red as the knight's hair.

"Don't worry. We'll get Eve back, okay? And I don't like seeing you sad."

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Elsword:** YAY!

**Chung: ***strangles Elsword* AM I NEVER GONNA GET A CHANCE TO FLIRT WITH HER?!

**Arisa:** Don't worry, Chung. A certain someone might fall in love with you after this. ^_^

**Luna & Lyon:** Why do we rarely appear?

**Froggy: **YEA, WHY AREN'T THEY THERE?

**Arisa:** Don't worry. You're gonna have a moment next time. You get to show your awesomeness then, okay?

**Froggy:** YUSH!

**Chung:** WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SAYING?!

**Arisa:** *takes out Nasod Whip* Any problems?

**Chung:** Uh…never mind.

**Froggy:** How come you never get mad at Elsword and Eve?

**Arisa:** Cuz they're my favorite characters. Duh.

**Elsword & Eve:** YAY!

**Everyone else:** *chases Elsword & Eve*

**Maria:** Hey, am I gonna show up?

**Arisa:** Yes. Everyone will. Also, WHO DRANK MY GREEN TEA?!

**Everybody:** *points at Raven*

**Raven:** WH-WHY ME?!

**Arisa:** *rage mode on* *takes out scissors*

**(My friends find it scary I always have a pair of scissors with me…DON'T JUDGE ME)**

**Raven:** *runs away*

**Maria:** While Arisa-san kills Raven, lets go back to the story…CAN'T YOU KILL HIM WITHOUT SCREAMING?!

* * *

**Uh…Story Time?**

**Location: Ace's Room**

**Ace's Thoughts**

_This is great. Eve's been captured. Aria's not as perfect as our parents think then. _

"Ace. Ace. ACE!"

Luna slapped Ace out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"OW! What'd you do that for?!"

"Stop daydreaming. We need to think of a plan to save Eve!"

*talking, talking, talking, arguing, slapping*

After a rather long time, they finally decided on a plan. Luna, Ace, Lyon, Maria, Aisha, Chung, Raven, and Rena would go save Eve. Elsword would stay with Aria to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. Maria was the smartest (no offense Aisha), so she explained the plan.

"So, Luna, Lyon, and Chung will go and get Eve after I can pinpoint her location. Ace and Aisha will distract Banthus' minions while Raven and Rena keep watch for anything suspicious."

Everyone started to murmur in agreement.

"Let's go."

"YEAH!"

**Location: Forest Outside Haven**

**Maria's Thoughts**

_Will this really work? *sigh* All we can do is hope. _

"Maria, do you mind telling us where they are?"

"I've tracked them down to a small treehouse by the El Stream."

"That's the treehouse Luna and I played in when we were younger."

"Ace, could you lead us to it then?"

"Do you really want me to lead?"

"Never mind. Lyon, you do it."

"Kden."

**Location: Luna's Treehouse (Current Hideout for Banthus)**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_So, how you liking it so far?_

"Bwahahahaha! With this girl, we can get a good amount of money."

*Eve's muffled screams*

Eve was tied to the base of the large oak that supported the treehouse. Her mouth was covered by a rag, making it impossible to yell. Sadly, Moby and Remy weren't there to help her escape, but her friends were.

"Oh, shut up! We could kill you right now if we wanted to!"

Unaware of the people coming towards him at a breakneck pace, Banthus continued to gloat about his "victory".

_But all is not well for the criminal. What am I turning into…?_

**Location: Route towards Hideout**

**Raven's Thoughts**

_Maria Aranhold, should we trust her? At this point, I'm guessing there is no turning back. If she were to betray us, I would kill her right there._

"Hey, Raven. Are you okay?"

"Hm, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Rena."

It took around more than hour to get to Banthus. To their surprise, there were no guards or anything out on watch.

_He must be really full of himself to leave no guards._

"Metal Dust Aura. Spear Burst. Queen's Throne."

Eve suddenly came flying out of the treehouse with spear-like wings on her back. A bunch of floating fragments of metal revolved around as she drove spears into the ground, causing a large shockwave. Then, last but not least (I have nothing okay), Banthus came out with his large sword. Now, it's time to show what Luna and Lyon can really do.

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy: **I thought you said you were gonna let them have their moment next chapter…

**Arisa: **…Well, I changed my mind…next chapter is about the building."

**Chung: **OI, IF I'M HELPING THEM GET EVE, HOW COME ELSWORD DOESN'T HAVE TO GO? WHY DOES HE GET TO STAY WITH ARIA?!

**Arisa: **Cuz I want it that way. *evil smile*

**Elsword: **So, pretty much, I'm gonna win.

**Arisa: **Hold on, Eldork. Anything is possible. For all you know, I could have you die…or Raven.

**Rena: **HELL NO! DO NOT KILL RAVEN!

**Raven: ***blushes*

**Chung: **Do you always wanna kill me…?

**Arisa: **Well, I PvP A LOT, and Deadly Chaser is one of the most annoying classes. So, that's why I torture you. *sticks tongue out*

**Froggy: **(no comment cuz she agrees)

**Arisa: **Anyways, I got a request from one of my friends (or whatever) to have murder in this…

**Froggy: **The potato?

**Arisa: **NO! HECK NO! Besides, he thought I was writing about Maplestory.

**Elsword: **Who's this potato?

**Arisa: **...

**Everyone: ***stare*

**Arisa: **Hornet Sting! Never speak of this again, got it?

**Everyone: **Yes, ma'am. *huddles in corner*

* * *

**So, the story…**

**Location: Aria's Room**

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_Thank you, Maria, for leaving me with Aria. Maybe I still have a chance…or not. I wonder if she's still mad at me._

Aria was sleeping quietly on her bed while Elsword lay next to her, staring at her face. He touched her face and hugged her, holding her tight. Elsword then feel asleep still with Aria in his arms.

**An hour or so later…or whatever…**

**Location: Same Place**

**Aria's Thoughts**

_Eh? What's this feeling? It's warm…something I haven't felt in so long…_

Aria woke up, but she couldn't see anything. She soon realized that someone was hugging her. However, she decided to just stay and not move-now knowing it was Elsword.

_Wait…why is he sleeping? Oh, well. Elsword looks kinda peaceful…maybe cute when he's like this…MAYBE…Am I talking to myself?_

**Location: Banthus Hideout in Haven**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_Did that last part make Aria sound stupid…? Whatever…_

"EVE! Are you okay?!"

"Yea. Fine, but what about that thing over there?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! I AM THE GREAT THIEF BANTHUS!"

Luna, Lyon, and Chung just decided to attack Banthus while ignoring him…

_I mean seriously, who wouldn't…_

"Sharpshooter Syndrome."

"Twilight Carnival."

"Dying Will."

_Seriously, Frog, Lyon sounds like he's gonna die right now… -_-_

Chung fired his gun upwards and a large silver aura appeared and caused damage to Banthus. Next, Luna's twin scythes cut the scarred man causing him to bleed. Lastly, Lyon took out a bunch of random weapons (knives, shuriken, etc.), launched Banthus up, and continuously attacked. However, Banthus still got up until…

"Arcanic Circle."

Maria used her staff to make a magic circle appear on the ground. After, large pillars of magic erupted from the circle to send Banthus flying away. However, Ace stopped her attack.

"Ace, what ar-"

"I'll finish him. Just trust me this one time."

Maria nodded and backed down.

"Ammo Song!"

Ace sent a bunch of homing missiles at Banthus and with each one sending him further away from the forest.

_Sounds like Shooting Star and Dread Chase…meh…_

So, thanks to almost everyone (except Raven and Rena…shaddup), Eve came back safely with no problems or casualties. The treehouse that meant a lot (IDK) to Luna, Lyon, and Ace was still in one piece. Aria started training once again for the future, and so did everyone else.

**THE END! LOL JK JK JK! I THINK I'M HIGH!**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy: **I'm scared…

**Arisa: **There's nothing wrong with me…I think…

**Elsword: **Did you take your medi-

**Arisa: ***duct tapes Elsword's mouth shut* I'M FINE!

**Everyone: ***backs away*

**Arisa: **Now, EVERYBODY GET OUT SO I CAN FINISH!

**Everyone: ***runs away*

**Arisa: **That concludes this chapter…and well, you will learn about that building next time, okay? Okay. *cuts power cable*


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Angel: **Sup everybody!

**Elsword: **Where's Ari…?

**Manami: **She'll be here later! *crashes into potato* Sorry…

**Potato: **Why are you here? -.-

**Manami: **Cuz I am.

**Froggy: ***walks in with pudding*WH-WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?! ARI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!

**Angel: **She invited us… *goes and hugs Raven*

**Froggy: **Meh…So, audience…those are our friends…special guests for today…or whatever Ari said. It's finally time to learn about that mysterious building in the forest.

**Raven: **Can someone like get her off me?

**Elsword: **Ari said Angel thinks you're hot…

**Raven:** Mk…

**Aria: **C'mon people. It's story time.

* * *

**Let's start…**

**Flashback time…**

Elsword finally makes it back to Haven, but he got lost a few times due to all the similar trees in the forest. The first thing he sees is Eve, Rena, Raven, and Lyon talking. He thought that he should ask Lyon for more info since he is one of Aria's closest friends.

**End of Flashback…**

**Location: Vesalius Mansion**

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_Asking Lyon is a good idea…right?_

Elsword walked up to the group and tried to ask Lyon to learn more about that strange building in the woods.

"Lyon, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure."

They went to the edge of the woods for more privacy.

"So, Elsword, what did you wanna ask me?"

"What's with that weird building deep in the forest…?"

"That's Aria's guild hq."

"Wait, she has a guild…"

"Yea, Tempest Unlimited. She's their leader. Luna's sub-leader and Ace is treasurer."

"What about you and Maria?"

"Maria's not part of it, and I'm just a member."

"Oh…but why would she get really mad at me for finding it…?"

"Wait…she got mad at you…That's rare…"

"But she gets mad all the time…"

"Yea, but not at you!"

"I'm gonna go think about what you just said, Lyon…"

"Take your time…"

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa: **Yo~!

**Froggy: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU LEFT ME WITH THEM!

**Arisa: **I had to make sure of a few things so I sorta just decided to leave them here… *drinks tea*

**Froggy: **What was this important thing…?

**Arisa: ***drinks tea* Well, PvP…I need to troll once in awhile…

**Froggy: **Of course…

**Arisa: **I only started three months ago…and there are people who hate me. Not my fault…

**Froggy: **…Well, there are a lot of people scared of you.

**Eve: **Like you?

**Froggy:** SHADDUP!

**Arisa: **Oh, yeah. I forgot something… *throws Angel out window*

**Everyone: ***stares*

**Arisa:** That's what she wanted now…Go get her, Raven.

**Raven: **WH-WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!

**Arisa: **Cuz Angel loves you. My friends are abnormal, so deal with it. Besides, she came here to see you. Now, GO GET HERE BEFORE I START RAGING!

**Raven: **YES, SIR! *runs away*

**Arisa: **Anybody else have problems? *takes out Black Hole Generator*

**Everybody except Eve: **WHERE'D YOU GET ALL THIS STUFF FROM?!

**Arisa: **Eve. Duh, we're both Nemesis.

**Eve: **Let's just go back to the story… *walks out of room*

**...**

* * *

**IT'S DEATH TIME…LOL NO…STORY NOW…I THINK I'M LOSING IT**

**Location: Aria's Living Room**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_What comes next is completely random and idiotic. If you don't like it, deal with it. Oh, and what happened to my extra pair of scissors…? Ugh, did she take them…not anyone here…someone else…_

Everyone gathered around when Aria and Ace started to make an announcement.

"WHAT?!" (Everyone but Aria & Ace)

"I said my parents are sending us to a school." (Aria)

"Aria, are you serious?! Elsword, Ace, and Luna can't live through school!" (Maria)

"ARE YOU CALLING US STUPID?!" (Ace, Luna, &Els)

"For God's sake, it's not the end of the world. It's a special school for the talented and gifted, academically or combat wise." (Aria)

"Wait, why do we have to go…?" (Ace)

"Cuz if we don't, you're gonna end up marrying Maria." (Aria)

"WHOA, HOLD ON! WHAT?!" (Maria)

"And that means I have to marry Chung. No offense, but I don't want that to happen." (Aria)

"How does that affect the rest of us…?" (Raven)

Aria then gave them the death glare…and then she took out her blade.

"Are there any problems?"

"Uh, never mind…"

_I like making people scary…MUAHAHAHAHAHA_

**Location: El Star Academy (this is also the place for my ElsxEvefanfic…it's not done…and its different anyways)**

**Aria's Thoughts (her thoughts are gonna be all wack)**

_So, this is the school…I'm amazed that they accepted all of us. Hopefully, I don't end up roommates with an idiot._

Well, after walking to the main office, they get their class schedules and found out who they got for roommates…

"Are you serious…? I have to share a room…with Luna."

"Aw, why do I have to share a room with Aria?"

*continues complaining*

Somehow, Luna had ice cream, started eating it, and fell asleep on the ground (This was Frog's idea okay…)

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M ROOMMATES WITH ELSWORD!"

"Well, this can't get worse…right?"

"Elsword, look at yours and Chung's schedules…"

"EH~! WHY DOES THIS SCHOOL TORTURE ME?! ALL CLASSES WITH HIM!?"

Sadly, the complaining went on after we left. Luna slept through all of it, Maria ignored it, and Aria went on a rage again…

"WILL YOU TWO FREAKING QUIT IT BEFORE I KILL YOU?!"

Like the last time Aria got mad, her hair started to turn black. Luckily, Maria stopped her before she completely lost it by hitting her in the head.

"Aria, calm yourself. Do you want everyone to stare at us?"

A crowd of students were watching them in fear from a distance. They all started whispering things like "demon's child" and "dark soul". Lyon started yelling at them.

"Seriously, is it that hard to believe that not all demons are bad?!"

"Hey, Lyon, don't scream. It'll only make it worse."

"Maria's right. Don't lose it like I did. We're new, so they'll probably pick on us."

"Tch. Fine."

The girls went to their dorms, and the guys went to theirs. So, the pairings for dorms are: Luna & Aria, Eve & Aisha, Rena & Maria, Elsword & Chung, and Raven & Lyon. Ace ended up alone…Poor guy….not.

_So, am I really going to live through living with Luna, of all people, LUNA?!_

Maria carried Luna to her dorm and put her on the bed. Luna kept snoring and mumbling about food. While Aria unpacked her stuff, she suddenly thought of something.

_Wait…who is Ace rooming with? Oh, yea, he's alone._

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Froggy: **WHY AM I ROOMING WITH YOU?! HUH, HUH?!

**Arisa: **You agreed already. Get over it.

**Elsword & Chung: **WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM?! *pointing at each other*

**Arisa: ***ignores* So, who's gonna get mobbed by screaming girls?

**Froggy: **I VOLUNTEER LYON N RAVEN!

**Angel: **HELL YEA!

**Arisa: **WH-WHAT THE! GET OUT!

**Angel: **NEVAH!

**Arisa: **Fine then! Atomic Shield! I'll protect everyone but Angel so I can attack without hurting anyone else, for the most part. Queen's Throne. *stabs Angel & throws her out window* Okay, we'll go back now.

**Froggy: **WAIT! DID YOU SAY…screaming…..girls….?

**Arisa: ** Yeah. Got a problem?

**Froggy: ***hides in corner* No…not them…. They're scary…. They thought I was a guy…..

**Arisa: **Ignore her. She's stupid. Now, we'll go back.

* * *

**Le Story…**

**Location: Hallway**

**Lyon's Thoughts**

The group went to different classes. So, I'll focus on Lyon, Maria, Rena, and Raven first. They're in the same grade or college thingy…Maria was smart enough to grade skip. As they walked down the hall, girls were kept staring at Raven and Lyon (Ugh…I don't know anything about fangirls, so I got some info from Frog…who got it from some other people…she's not a fangirl)

"OMG~! THOSE GUYS ARE SO HOT!"

"I CALL MARRYING THE ONE WITH WHITE HAIR!"

"NO! I SAW HIM FIRST! HE'S MINE!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THE ONE WITH PURPLE STREAKS!"

"Seriously, this school is worse than fighting Berthe."

"Lyon, c'mon, it's not every day girls like you."

"He's got a point though, Rena. Their voices are so annoying."

"Ugh. I agree with Raven. I can't take it. I wanna kill them."

"Lighten up, Maria. It can't be that bad."

_This is absolute hell! What is wrong with girls these days?_

**Location: Different School Hallway**

**Aisha's Thoughts**

_Why am I alone? People are looking at me strangely…_

Aisha let her bangs cover her face as she walked to her class. Around her, people started talking about her, calling her names and making fun of her. Her face started turning red, and she started running towards her class.

_What is wrong with these people? Can't they see I'm just like them?_

Poor Aisha…. .

**Location: ANOTHER School Hallway**

**Chung's Thoughts**

_Okay, my classes and dorm is horrible, but at least I have three classes with Aria._

"Hey, Eldork, watch it."

"It's your fault for bumping into me."

The two started arguing while Ace and Luna started talking.

"Hey, Luna, y'know that love triangle between Elsword and Chung for Aria?"

"Yeah...wait, what? THEY HAVE A LOVE TRIANGLE?"

"Yeah. It's really weird."

" weird. Love n' stuff confuses me, and whenever I say that to Lyon, he starts getting all mad."

Ace just shrugged and changed the subject. Aria just quietly kept walking and ignored everyone. Still, there was clearly a dark aura coming from her.

**Location: Same**

**Aria's Thoughts**

_Will those idiots just shut up? Can't they realize people are staring?_

Aria turned around and gave Elsword and Chung a death glare.

"If you guys don't quit arguing, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Both boys stopped and just walked quietly. Eve quietly giggled, hiding it by covering her mouth. People started to talk about Aria and how she was like a demon. Then, Luna got mad…

"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MINE AND LYON'S (half) RACE! DEMONS AREN'T ALL BAD, Y'KNOW?! AND BESIDES, ARIA AND ACE ARE(half…again) ANGELS!"

"Luna, shut up! Do you want to be treated like a weirdo?"

People started laughing when Luna said Aria was an angel, but Aria proved them wrong. She started to spread her wings.

"My friend's not wrong. I am an angel, a black one, but an angel."

"So, you two are freak!"

A girl stared at Aria.

"I bet you can't even fight!"

"Tch. I don't like fighting arrogant people, but I guess I could."

"Ari, wait, I wanna fight her. Insulting my race…"

Luna smiled at her and took out her scythes.

"ATTENTION! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO TO THE ARENA!"

The principal, Penensio (I've resorted to this), came up to them.

"Please do not fight here."

"Yes, sir!"

**Location: School Arena**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

After all the day's classes, everyone in the school came down to the arena for sparring. Of course, there was a special match between Luna and the girl, Amelia. The principal announced the match.

"Today's special match will be between Phantom Ringmaster, Luna Armonia, and Wind Shooter, Amelia. Let the battle commence."

"Wide Range Shooting."

Amelia steadied herself and shot a volley of arrows in Luna's direction. Luna quickly dodged it and leaped forward, slashing at Amelia's arm.

"Rapid Shred. Dancing Bladestorm."

After Luna's constant attacks, Amelia was knocked out and bleeding. Rena ran up to her and cast a healing spell.

"Airelinna."

A large green aura surrounded Amelia and healed her. The battle made people lose interest in Amelia and focus on the new students.

**Meanwhile…**

"HECK YEAH! TAKE THAT STUPID FREAKING GIRL! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR INSULTING ME! Oh, and Lyon. BUT YEAH! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID FANGIRL! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I SAW YOU TRYING TO MOLEST MY BROTHER AND RAVEN!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, LUNA!"

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa: **Ugh. The fangirls were so hard to explain. I wanted to stab myself right then and there.

**Froggy: **MWAHAHAHAHA….yeah…See ya next time~!

**Arisa: **Get out!

**Froggy: **NEVAH! *takes ice cream and runs away*

**Arisa: **Idiot…remember to rate R&R


End file.
